Ranks Depicted In The Pacific
These are the Ranks depicted in the series and the Marines who had them Enlisted Here are the enlisted ranks Private The most common rank depicted in the series. Most of the main characters started with this rank, including Robert Leckie and Eugene Sledge. The lowest rank. All enlisted Marines started with this rank, however, only a few of them were depicted with this rank in the series. A private rank has no insignia In the U.S. Marine Corps, Private (PVT) only refers to the lowest enlisted rank, just below Private First Class. A Marine Corps Private wears no uniform insignia. Most new, non-officer Marines begin their military career as a Private. Similar to the Army it will be held by either a Soldier or a Marine after an Article 15 or prisoners after conviction until they are dishonorably discharged. A "specialized" version of this rank is named Field Music and Stewards Assistant 3rd Class. 1st Marine Division *Robert Leckie (promoted to Private First Class then busted down several times) *Lew Juergens (presumably after Melbourne) *Hamm (Killed In Action) *Tony Peck Private First Class The most common rank depicted in the series. Most of the main characters were depicted with this rank, including Robert Leckie and Eugene Sledge. Today it's comparable to a Lance Corporal. Specialized version include Field Music 1st Class and Steward's Assistant 2nd Class. 1st Marine Division 1st Marines *Robert Leckie (Was busted down to Private four or five times) *Lew Juergens (promoted to Corporal, then demoted back to Private, then promoted back to this rank) *Wilbur Conley *Bill Smith *Ronnie Gibson *Sidney Phillips 5th Marines *Eugene Sledge (promoted to Corporal after the Battle of Okinawa) *Merriel Shelton (promoted to Corporal after the Battle of Okinawa) *Bill Leyden (Wounded in Action, twice) *Jay De L'Eau *Robert Oswalt (Killed In Action) 5th Marine Division *Charles Tatum *Clifford Evanson (Killed In Action) Corporal A rarely seen rank in the series. Eugene Sledge and Merriel Shelton got their chevrons after their time in China. A Corporal is the lowest grade of non-commissioned officer in the U.S. Marine Corps, though promotion to Corporal traditionally confers a large jump in authority and responsibility compared to promotion from Private through PFC. Theoretically, Marine Corporals generally serve as "fire-team leaders," commanding a 4-man team or unit of similar size.. In support units, they direct the activities of junior Marines and provide technical supervision. Because of its emphasis on small-unit tactics, the Marine Corps usually places Corporals in billets where other services would normally have an E-5 or E-6 in authority. A Corporal is the Squad leader of Crew Served weapons such as Mortars and Machine Guns Other designation include Assistant Cook, Field Music Corporal and Steward's Assistant First Class. 1st Marine Division *Eugene Sledge *Merriel Shelton *Romus Valton Burgin (promoted to Sergeant after the Battle of Okinawa) *Lew Juergens (busted down to Private after Melbourne) *Charles Womack Sergeant The first leading rank for Non-Commisioned Officers. Among the marines to have this rank would be John Basilone. The rank Sergeant is the oldest rank in the Marine Corps. Nowadays, once a Marine reaches Sergeant, their promotion no longer derives from a composite or cutting score; instead, they receive a Fitrep (Fitness Report). Sergeants serve as squad leaders in an infantry company while Platoon Sergeants supervise squad leaders and the platoon as a whole, and are second in command under the platoon commander. Tank Commanders are usually Sergeants. 1st Marine Division *Romus Valton Burgin *John Basilone (promoted to Staff Sergeant in the War Bonds tour) *J.P Morgan *Manuel Rodriguez (Killed In Action) Platoon Sergeant A barely seen rank, this is the second highest enlisted rank seen in the series. While 'Platoon Sergeant' is a duty position, not a rank, the platoon sergeant is the primary assistant and advisor to the platoon leader, with the responsibility of training and caring for soldiers. The platoon sergeant helps the commander to train the platoon leader and in that regard has an enormous effect on how that young officer perceives NCOs for the rest of his career. The platoon sergeant takes charge of the platoon in the absence of the platoon leader. As the lowest level senior NCO involved in the company METL, platoon sergeants teach collective and individual tasks to soldiers in their squads, crews or equivalent small units. 1st Marine Division *John Basilone (promoted to Gunnery Sergeant after transfer) Staff Sergeant A rank that is not depicted in the series. Staff Sergeants are more involved in technical duties such as communications and the like. The rank of Staff Sergeant in the USMC was created in 1923 to coincide with the U.S. Army's ranks. Until the end of WW2, the insignia of Platoon Sergeant was three chevrons and a rocker, with Staff Sergeant having a horizontal stripe instead of a rocker below the chevrons. After the separate rank of Platoon Sergeant was eliminated, the Staff Sergeant rank switched over to the rocker insignia and staff sergeants held the platoon sergeant's billet. Gunnery Sergeant A Gunnery Sergeant in the infantry is typically in charge of coordinating logistics for a company-sized group of Marines (approximately 180 personnel.) Junior Gunnery Sergeants usually serve as platoon sergeant for weapons platoons. A U.S. Army Sergeant First Class(or Technical Sergeant during WW2) shares the same pay grade as a Gunnery Sergeant, but not the same responsibilities. A Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant's job is to be the operations chief of a company of Marines. A Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army typically holds this position for a company of Soldiers. The rank of gunnery sergeant in the Marine Corps was established by the Navy personnel act of March 3, 1899 (30 Stat. L., 1009). 1st Marine Division *Elmo Haney 5th Marine Division *John Basilone (Killed In Action) Technical Sergeant Similar to the Staff Sergeant, this rank deals with highly specialized duties making a the "Gunny" rank strictly for combat infantry. Many of the duties of a Tech Sgt. include Supply Sergeant, Steward First Class and Cook First Class. From 1941 until 1946, the rank was equivalent to grade 2, ranking with Gunnery Sergeant and other technical ranks with which it shared its insignia. From 1947 until 1958, the rank was reclassified as E-6 and became the sole rank in this grade. The rank was renamed Gunnery Sergeant and elevated to E-7 after the reorganization of grades in 1959. Master Technical Sergeant Not to be confused with Master Gunnery Sergeant but both have the same Pay Grade. "Master Tech" is the rank used by Marines who are in Technical duties such as Communications and at the same time this ranks is also used by Quartermaster Sergeant, Paymaster Sergeant, Master Steward and the Master Cook. First Sergeant In the United States Marine Corps, First Sergeant is one level below Sergeant Major and Master Gunnery Sergeant and is the next rank above Gunnery Sergeant. It is equal in grade to Master Sergeant, although the two ranks have different responsibilities. First Sergeant have a command responsibility while Master Sergeants have technical responsibilities. Unlike the First Sergeant and Master Sergeant programs in the U.S. Army, no lateral movement is possible between the two ranks in the Marine Corps. In the Marine Corps, when a Gunnery Sergeant gets promoted to First Sergeant, his MOS automatically is redesignated as "8999". In their annual performance evaluations, called "fitness reports", eligible Gunnery Sergeants indicate whether they wish to be considered for promotion to Master Sergeant or First Sergeant. A First Sergeant is then eligible to be promoted to a Sergeant Major while a Master Sergeant would be on the promotional track for Master Gunnery Sergeant. The abbreviation for the rank of First Sergeant in the Marine Corps is "1stSgt". The grade of First Sergeant initially appeared in the Marine Corps in 1833 when Congress created the grade of Orderly Sergeant; 30 billets of Orderly Sergeant were established. In 1872 the Marine Corps replaced the title of Orderly Sergeant with the title of First Sergeant. The rank of First Sergeant was another casualty of the rank realignment of 1947. It was reestablished in 1955 as the second most senior grade, just behind Sergeant Major. Sergeant Major In the United States Marine Corps, Sergeant Major is the highest enlisted rank, just above First Sergeant, and equal in grade to Master Gunnery Sergeant and Master Sergeant, although they have different responsibilities. Sergeant Major is both a rank and a military billet. Marine Corps Sergeants Major serve as the senior enlisted Marine in the Corps' units of battalion, squadron or higher echelon, as the unit commander's senior enlisted advisor and to handle matters of discipline and morale among the enlisted Marines. Master Sergeants provide technical leadership as occupational specialists. General command leadership at this paygrade is provided by the separate rank of first sergeant. Master Gunnery Sergeants provide technical military leadership. Officers Less officers are seen in the series, at least in main roles. Lieutenant Can refer to either 1st or 2nd Lieutenant, the starting rank of all officers. It is the most common rank in the series. 1st Marine Division *Hugh Corrigan (promoted to Captain after the timeline of the series) *Edward Jones (Killed In Action) *Larkin *Lebec (Commited Suicide) *"Mac" Mackenzie Captain A less seen rank in the series. Only one Captain has been seen in a main role. 1st Marine Division *Andrew Haldane (Killed In Action) *Jameson Lieutenant Colonel Only Chesty Puller has been seen with this rank 1st Marine Division *Lewis Puller (promoted to Colonel prior to Peleliu) Colonel Only Chesty Puller has been seen with this rank 1st Marine Division *Lewis Puller (promoted several times after the timeline of the series) Trivia *There is a difference between the Staff Sergeant rank and the Platoon Sergeant rank. SSgt is depicted with a horizontal bar and a PSgt. has one "rocker". Similarly, Technical Sergeant has two horizontal bars and a Gunnery Sgt has two "rockers". See Also 1st Marine Division 5th Marine Division Category:Misc